


An mentors promise

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Brotherly Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Varian has always looked up to Eugene even after finding out he wasent the same perfect from the book, when he finds out he missed Eugunes birthday. Well Varian knew he had to do something special.An kind gesture speaks an million words.Eugene soon realizes just how much Varian looks up to him.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	An mentors promise

Summery: Takes place after Cassandra's revenge,

Varian despite what others may think never cared about the opinion of others, true he wanted people to like him, he also wanted to help people. But overall he did what made him happy. And what was right for him.

Expect his Idol Eugune Fitsherbert. True he wasent star struck. Or an huge fan to the point he used to be. Being able to see him whenever he wanted. Kind of amped down the idolizing.

Varian paced back and forth waiting for Eugune to arrive, an hand running through his hair. His gaze drifted towards the present which was under an piece of fabric.

After finding out about his birthday, and having missed it. He knew he had to do somthing special for his friend? While he wasn't sure if they were actual friends. 

Varian knew he cared for Eugune. And everyone deserves an present on their birthday.

Of course it wasent going to be as good as an surprise party, or even an ring from the princess. 

"C'mon Varian get it together". He told himself. "Maybe it wont be the best gift. But you worked hard on this. Eugune will like it".

"Kid you down here?".

The Teenager stiffened at the tone he couldnt do this, he wasn't ready. Eugune wouldnt like it. Why would he. Panicking Varian grabbed the gift stuffing it under the table before pretending to be doing some project.

"Yeah come on down".


End file.
